


Willy Wonka´s Secret Candy Ideas

by ajathebunny



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Business, Candy Hearts, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Latino Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Sad and Happy, This Is STUPID, basically willy wonka being willy wonka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajathebunny/pseuds/ajathebunny
Summary: Let´s shall take a stroll a few years before the famous story events..When Willy Wonka was a bright young man, with a mind full of pure imagination , but not so many ways to development them. Our hero just started his small candy business in that small town and who would know, if wasn´t a certain person who helped him develop his ideas. Let´s shall see...This fic is based on the 2005 film, but I would add elements for other adaptations!It´s a first time writing romance like this, so I´m sorry!
Relationships: Willy Wonka/Original Female Character(s), Willy Wonka/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chocolate Star Flavored Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This is STOPID

Willy cleaned once again his small balcony in his small shop in that small city. He wanted everything to be at least clean, after all, it was his first day at his own business!.He dreamt about his day for so long, ever since he and his father got separated.

Willy was determined to prove to himself how his creativity can make him shine. He wanted to be proud of himself and he knew every little candy store started with a small step, even though this was a really , really small step.But we could only afford it with so much struggle and so little money that he had, so he was proud of his little shop. 

-Don’t worry, I will make you shine and proud - Willy whispered to the balcony as the last inch of dirty disappeared and a sweet smell of freshly baked sweets invaded the shop.  
Willy hushed to the even small kitchen and turned off the oven as 20 little cupcakes, all perfectly baked and prepared ( considering Willy status ) were placed carefully onto the desk. 

Willy walked back to the salon to wait for them to cool out and he tapped excitedly his fingers onto the desk.

-Okay Wonka, first day at work. You’ve dreamt this your whole life. Actually, not your whole life , but you understand how important this is - He mumbled to himself as he organized the candy bars 

A small little girl with her parents passed through the entrance of the store and Willy gave her the brightest smile he could get . She pushed her mother’s dress to drag her attention, but mother and father were too busy arguing about their landscape swimming pool. The little girl looked at Willy once again and waved goodbye . Willy gave her a sad smile and signed to himself.

-Don’t worry Wonka. First day is always hard, but don’t you worry, you will get customers, just you wait -

It was ten to six in the afternoon and Willy was frenetic tapping his fingers onto the balcony. There has only been one “customer” in his shop today, if you consider a sneaky street cat a customer. 

Willy signed in disappointment and reorganized for the third time the pile of cupcakes. All chocolatiers make it seem so easy to run a candy business, they never have to restrain themselves or face disappointed days like this! Why wouly Willy be the exception? 

-Did I do something wrong ? - He whispered covering his face - I bet I did...father always told that.

No. This is not time to think about father or his silly ideas. Willy was sure that his idea would work. It had to work!

Willy thoughts were interrupted by a package falling onto the ground. He looked above to see a curious lady grabbing the package and placing it back on the balcony. 

She was a little smaller than him, and had a bow to hold her short black straight hair. She was wearing a black jacket with jeans and black boots. Kinda like those New York girls from the movies, but they weren't in New York, so she was a curious little girl. Her skin had a sweet tone of light chocolate.

Their eyes met and Willy could swear he never saw such beautiful green eyes. It had a curious shade of light green that matches perfectly with her hair. Willy blushed deeply as the girl blinked and smiled.

-Oh! Hello! - She said with a sweet , humming voice - Are you the owner? I must say, your shop is such a cutie house - She said looking around - Straight from Alice in Wonderland! Are you Mad Hatter, for instance? 

Willy nervously laughed and blabbered an answer - Yes! That’s what I was counting for! W-Welcome to my shop! 

She chuckled - Why Thank you. You must be new around here , aren’t you? 

-Yes. I recently moved from a nearby city - He said tapping his fingers nervously onto the balcony. She noticed the movement and looked straight into those purple eyes. 

-Hey, don’t worry. I know how running a small business is. And , trust me , is not that easy - she chuckled and closed her eyes for a second - I loved the smell in here ! How do you make them like this? You know, the sweets!

-Oh! Secret ingredients! - he chuckled as she moved around , enjoying the smells - Would you like to try one of my cupcakes? 

She paused and glanced at him - Are they freshly baked? - She crossed her arms and made a funny face - I bet they are , giving that smell.

-Indeed they are! - He said taking a small pink napkin and picking up the top cupcake of the pile - They are chocolate cupcakes. Simple , but tasty.

-Oh! - her eyes brighter as he put the cupcake onto the balcony - Do you have any Nut Chocolate? I love Nut Chocolate ! My Abuela used to make this nut creamy stuff. - She made that famous italian kissing hand sign - Fabulous!

-I … do not, sorry - He said with a sad smile. She chuckled and made a hand sign that means “ Not to worry about it “.

She carefully picked the cupcake and took a small bite. Her eyes were filled with joy. Willy swear he saw stars in her eyes, making him blush a little. Did she enjoy? Or was the taste so terrible that she would trow-

-It’s incredible! Espetacular! - She said smiling - How do you make them so soft , in this perfect temperature? I never , in a million years, would make a cupcake like this!

-Secret...- he chuckled nervously as she finished the cupcake. She smiled. 

-Looks are you have a lot of secrets, Mr.Candyman.

-It’s Willy! - he said. She made a pause and stared curiously at him, making him regretting every single action. Dammit Willy ! Why would you introduce yourself to a customer? Dammit!

She chuckled and smiled - I’m Aurora. Nice to meet you, Mr.Willy Candyman. - she stood her hand and he shook it. Her hands were soft yet he could see that she used them a lot. 

-Aurora - He said, smiling and blushing - That’s a lovely name. 

-Why thank you ! - She said - I work at the restaurant at the end of the street, that one where they put a lot of cheese onto the pizza - She said making a disgusting funny face - Too much for me! But at least their pasta is good. 

-I never ate a pizza… - He whispered, making her gasp.

-Never?! Then you should start by eating Mr.Guermano pizza ! It will make good for your sweet-tooth! - She said retrieving her wallet - How much do I own you? 

-Own? - He said.

-For the cupcake , silly! - She said, opening her wallet - Man , that was delicious!

-Don’t you worry. It was a gift! - He said , making her happily retrieve the wallet - You were my first ever… human customer.

-Really? You are such a good baker! I thought you have tons of customers by now!

-First day of work. As you said, running a business is not an easy task - He chuckled . Aurora blushed and looked away.

-I’m sorry - She said making an apologetic face - But I’m sure you will get through it. As my Abuela would say - She made a funny old lady accent mixture with a strong spanish accent - “You have a bright future ahead”.

He smiled and nodded to Aurora, who smiled. They kept that sweet, curious stare until...

The clock striked 6 o’clock. Aurora jumped in surprise.

-Dios Mio! I’m late - She chuckled and added a whispered “again” - She rushed to the door - It was so nice meeting you Willy. Hope we can see each other again. Have a great night, candyman!

-A-absolutely! It would be a treasure! - He chuckled and she waved goodbye and left to the street.- Good night!

As Aurora walked to the end of the street, Willy followed her through the window and slowly walked into the door, turning the “open” sign to “closed” . They were so much in Willy’s mind right now, but one thing was crystal clear: somebody needed to start working in a nut chocolate flavor. 

-This business will be fun - He smiled as he gathered all the sweets for the night.


	2. Cotton Candy Tree

💜  
It has been 2 weeks since Willy Wonka started his successful-to-be candy business and met Aurora. Looks like Aurora’s Abuela was right all along: his business started to grow!

At first , small kids with spare money got there to buy a candy bar after school. Then, midnight workers went there to buy something to go through the worker night. Willy hasn't reached the anxious teens transforming their sorrow in candy, but he’s almost there.

His shop was receiving customers' visits everyday. After all, everyone was delighted and enchanted by Wonka’s candies. 

Willy was happy and excited with every single customer that passed through the jingly door. However, there was someone who made our candyman jump in excitement. 

-Evening Willy! - Aurora said, opening the door, that hit the nearby shelf and dropped a few candy bars - Oops - she chuckled and got down to get the packages.

-Hello Aurora - Willy said, blushing a little bit - How are you? 

-I’m a little tired to be honest. Mr.Guermano made me work until 1 am yesterday - Aurora said putting back the candies - But nothing that coffee and water splashes can’t fix it. 

She walked to the balcony and cupped her hand onto her cheek - So… 

-Let me guess - He said adjusting the “cotton-candy tree” - You want to know if there is any nut chocolate? 

-Are you a candyman or a mind reader - She said , dramatically gasping - How did you know?

He chuckled and smiled apologetic- I’m sorry. Not yet.

-Damn! - she said laughing. Her laugh was bubbly and calm, making Willy happy. - One day might be my lucky day! 

Willy chuckled and Aurora added - Well, at least tell me you still have those delicious chocolate star shaped cupcakes - She made another dramatic gasp - Jesus what a huge name.

Willy smiled and turned down to reach for the secret cupcake. The cupcakes were one of the most popular products and , since they were made daily, they sold out really fast. But , Willy always remembered to hold one to Aurora. 

He picked up a pink napkin and placed it on the balcony. Aurora did a silent clap and picked up delicate the candy

-It’s silly to tell, but no matter how much I want to eat it - She said smiling - I felt kinda sad eating it. It’s so..precious. 

Willy didn’t know if she was being dramatic or not. He hoped not, since candy meant so much to him as..pretty much life. She took a bite and hummed a laugh.

-Mysterious as always, Mr.Cupcake - Aurora said, finishing it and reaching for her wallet - I gotta go. Mr.Guermano is going to kill me if I don’t keep our deal!

-What’s the deal? - Willy said, receiving a dollar bill from Aurora. 

-I have to clean all the lunch’s dishes - She said whinning - The cleaner lady has gotten sick and , since I’m always late to work, he made it do her work.

-But isn’t this a little bit unfair? - Willy said, cleaning his hands and staring at her.

-Yeah, but I think I deserve it - Aurora said smiling - Better than getting fired. 

She made her way to the door, but turned around - Hey, I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow! 

-Tomorrow? - Willy said, looking at the wall calendar. Tomorrow was saturday and , unless he was feeling like it, he don’t usually opens on saturday 

-Yeah! We could go to the town’s park and then eat something - She said reaching for the door’s knob - It will be fun! 

Willy thought for a second and smiled - Okay. Let’s go.

-Nice! It’s a date then! -She said , making him blush deeply - See you tomorrow Willy! 

-Good night Aurora! - He said as firmly as he could. No sooner had the door closed than Willy made his way to the floor. He hold himself and started to trembled a bit 

-A date…but… - He stopped and cover his ears - Don’t be stupid, Wonka! It’s a friend's date! She used a rhetorical expression! Yes! She is your- 

Willy paused and thought. Was he and Aurora friends? acquaintances ? Was she just another customer or something else? 

These questions trapped Willy on his mind until the clock hitted 6. He jumped as the church’s bell nearby rang. Willy crawled back up and prepared to leave the shop for the night. 

•

Willy was slowly walking to his small apartment in the cold of November. He liked to admire all the night’s light. Even though this was a small town, it was still really pretty at night , and Willy preferred to live here rather than a loud city. 

He stopped as a loud restaurant caught his attention. A really nice smell of cheese and freshly baked bread invade Willy’s mind as he looked up and read the restaurant’s name:

_Guermano’s Pizzaria_

“This must be where Aurora works” he thought as slowly approached the door. He was reaching the door’s knob , but holding himself. 

“Stop. Wonka, you have to calm down and go home now! “ - He thought, getting away from the door. He was almost too far away until a quiet melody brought his attention again to the restaurant. A quiet piano. 

Willy approached the nearby window and was fascinated with the view. Aurora, totally focused , was playing the piano to the restaurant’s customers. She was with her eyes closed and a smirk on her pink lips. Willy blushed a little as she finished her melody and received some applause from the audience.

Willy touched the window and the hot inside warmed up his hand. His mind was completely focused on the girl on the piano. However, when she turned around and almost locked eyes with him, Willy got away from the window and slowly went to the nearest wall.

His blushes intensified as he returned to look at the inside and saw Aurora talking to a blonde man in a suit. The man was oddly beautiful to Willy’s eyes, who blushed in confusion. They were happily talking about something.

“Get out NOW , Wonka! “ He thought we got the courage to walk away and into his apartment’s street. The cold wind made his old cap fly and Willy gasped in surprise. 

When he retrieved his hat, he saw the blonde man leaving the restaurant. Their eyes locked and Willy couldn’t say a word. The man gave him a quick nod and went above the street.

Willy shook his head to get back to reality and onto his apartment. His feelings are getting him crazy! Focus Willy! 

•

At his apartment, Willy took a quick bath and went straight to bed. When he felt those fluffy sheets , he grabbed the nearby pillow and covered a frustrated groan on it.

-What was I thinking? - He whispered looking to the side - If she saw me, she would think that I’m a stalker. Or worse! A creepy! - He said groaning once again - Do not let this happen Wonka! This is a chance to have a friend. 

He signed and closed his eyes - Maybe your only chance to have a friend. 

He adjusted himself to turn off the small lantern of his room , then his mind was filled with questions once again.

“Who was the man that Aurora was talking to? Are they relatives? Friends? Lovers? Why am I thinking about that? Go to sleep Willy!”

In the middle of a question or two, Willy slept with soft snorings. He knows one answer for sure : tomorrow will be a busy day. 

🤍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dearly for your support!  
> All love that both fanfics are recieving is helping me sm! Thank you guys <3


	3. Animal Balloon Shaped Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning <3  
> sorry for lack of chapter these weeks. I´m an anixous little bean with my creativity being the size of a nut XD  
> anyhow- i hope u guys enjoy this chapter! I

🤍  
The clock striked 8 o’clock in the morning as Willy finished his breakfast , which consisted of one mug of pure black coffee. Willy was nervous about seeing Aurora today, but at the same time he was excited. 

He never got a chance of being with a friend or even having a friend, so this was a really big deal. Things must go perfect as planned. It has to go, if not Willy will be always known as that creepy weird candy seller and Aurora may never speak to him again! 

Willy tried to calm his nerves as he walked in this sunny, yet cold , morning directly to his shop. He thought of buying her flowers or even make her a box of chocolates, but he had so much time, so little to do ( please strike that, reverse it ) that he got nothing completed. 

Nevertheless, as he arrived close to his shop, his heart n’ mind frozen as Aurora was waiting for him at the doorstep. He hurried his step only to slipper and hit his face onto the floor. 

-Willy! Dios Mio, are you alright? - Aurora hurried to help her friend only to slip and fall next to him. They shared a stare and Aurora bursterned in laughter as Willy helped himself and her to get up. 

-Oh my goodness. I’m so sorry I’m late! - Willy blushed a little and held a hand, on which Aurora gladly accepted - Are you okay? Did you get hurt? 

-I’m fine! - Aurora said - Just me being clumsy as ever. And don’t you worry about the time. I was so excited about our time together that I got anxious - She said smiling, making him blush and only now noticing that he still held her hand. 

He quickly let go of her as she grabbed her bag and turned around with a smile. She was wearing a long winter bright yellow jacket with some jeans and a blue shirt. She looks like a mad scientist. She was stunning in Willy’s eyes. 

-Shall we go? The carnival is opening soon! - She said gesturing the way in which Willy smiled and gladly followed her. 

💙

During their short path, the two friends discussed many subjects, from politics to the weather to even to tell how killer whales should be more appreciated and loved by society. 

-They definitely are the cutest dolphins out there. Yes they are - Aurora said affirmative - I mean. They are like sea pandas! They are adorable! 

-They should be called Cute Whales, not Killer Whales - Willy said adjusting his hat 

-Exactly ! - Aurora said, putting her hands on her waist - I never saw one in real life, though. They are not really common in Argentina. Well, not where I lived at least. 

-Did you like living there ? - Willy quietly said as Aurora stopped smiling for a second and made a unbothered face 

-I mean. It wasn’t a magical miracle or something, but it’s a pretty good country - She stared at the sky, her gaze followed by Willy’s - I believe it doesn’t matter where you live, but who you live with. You can live in an amazing place , yet you are going to feel terrible if you live with awful people.

Willy stopped his way and started to feel something strange coming up on his mind. Flashlights invaded his thoughts as his childhood’s memory of his father appeared.

“What was that? Is that what people call a Flashback? Please make it stop! Make it stop! Make it STOP! ”

-Willy? Is everything okay? - Aurora put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He met a concerning state of his friend and noticed that his hands were shaking - Willy-

-I’m okay - he interrupted her - I just...had a weird thought - Aurora still gazed concerned as a child interrupted them , running and screaming to forward.

-ERICK ! DO NOT RUN! THE CARNIVAL WON’T LEAVE! - His apparent mom screamed and runned to meet the little boy. 

-We’re here! - Aurora said, giving an apologetic smile to Willy, in which he retributed - Come on! Let’s have fun! 

She grabbed his hand and moved them to the enter line. Willy didn’t know what waited for them at the park. 

❤️

-Where do you want to start? - Aurora said, gesturing to the small carnival map. It was impressive how in a short little time the carnival was filled with thousands of people - I would love to go to the Ferris Wheel , but I think It’s better at dawn, so we can go to the Haunted Mansion then!

Willy was trying to keep on with Aurora’s overly excited speech when we noticed a small section of the park filled with prize booths. 

-We could go to the prize booth - He said gesturing up forward. Aurora made another overly emotional grin and grabbed him by the hand. Willy smiled with his friend's attitude. She acted kinda childish but bubblish and … almost adorable. 

They walked to the aisle to be greeted by a big man screaming on top of his lungs - Listen Everyone! It’s a lifetime situation! Reach the target to receive a plushie ! 

Aurora smiled at Willy as they made their way to the booth. The man greeted the couple with a grint and screamed, again, from the top of his lungs - My dear, three chances both you have indeed. But are you capable of winning? Let's see .

Willy chucked a bit with his failure to try to rhyme the speech as Aurora left her bag onto the ground. 

-Oh yeah? You are up for something sir. - The man laughed and, for an exchange of 2 dollars , gave each 3 balls - I’m the queen of prize booths.

-Have you actually won any prize booths? - Willy said smiling, but internally smirking.

-Not really! - She said preparing to shoot - But I was born with this confidence- Aurora made a heavy shot that missed the target. She groaned and tried once again, for each to be failed again - Damn! 

The big man laughed and pointed to Willy - Why don’t you let the gentleman try? 

Willy step forward as the girl watched curiously - He threw the ball only to almost hit twice. 

The big man grinned - Be a true gentleman! Win this lady the prize! What are you? A- 

The man was interrupted with the alarm , alerting that someone hit the target. Willy looked at Aurora and found her caressing her hair. The big man was speechless.

-Seems like I’m indeed the queen of the prize booths - Aurora chuckled and gestured to Willy to throw his ball. He succeeded, making the sound run out again. - Now about our prizes.

The big man chuckled and gestured to the posted plushies on the top of the booth - Be my guest, your majestys! 

💚

Holding a squirrel and cow plushie , Willy and Aurora moved forward to the Roller-Coaster attraction. Willy never been so much to carnivals, therefore never much grew a like for Roller-Coaster. But Aurora’s excitement excited him , so he was just moving along.

As they sat on the cart, Aurora cheerful bumped their shoulders together. Her excitement grew even more as the cart started to move. She suddenly stopped smiling and nervously chucked.

-Are you okay? - Willy asked looking at his friend

-Totally! Yeah! - Aurora mumbled with a nervous cartoonish smile - Is just that. . .

Their cart stopped and they could see the whole little town from up there. The view was unique from out here. 

-Willy, it’s okay if I - Her speech erupted in a nervous scream as the cart made its way through the Roller-Coaster. Willy felt the adrenaline through his veins weather Aurora was living a pure horror. In a moment of despair, Aurora grabbed Willy’s arm and hid her face on his. Willy blushed and smiled, reassuring her friend by putting his hand on her shoulder.

When the cart finally stopped, Aurora couldn’t move a muscle as Willy smiled sweetly. He noticed his friend state and helped her out of the cart. She moved apart only to tightly hug him, causing him to gasp in surprise. 

-I’m sorry. I forgot that the tension of rollercoasters really bums me out - She said, hiding her face in her hands.

-Hey. It’s okay. - He said patting her head - Hey! I think I know how to get this goosebump away.

💜

-You were right. What a gorgeous view! - Aurora said looking to the left as their Ferris-Wheel cart stopped at the top - I can see the restaurant and even my house from up here! 

-I told you - Willy said smiling - And it will get even better. Look! - He said pointing to the beautiful sunset. A pastel pink tone invaded the sky and danced through the clouds as the sunset was happening.

-Willy, this is… - Aurora said gasping. She paused for a second and took a long breath. Willy imitated her gesture, the air quickly invaded his lungs - Literally breathtaking.

Both of them laughed and stared at each other passionately. Aurora stopped smiling and looked ahead.

-I never had so much fun before. At least , not until I moved away from my family - She said quietly, returning her gaze to Willy - They were strictly religious and anything that wasn’t right for God was a sin. So you can imagine how much fun I had. 

Willy continued speechless until she closed her eyes and smiled.

-Willy, I know we don’t know each other for a long time - She grabbed his hand and squeezed it - But Thank You for being such a good friend. 

Willy grabbed her hand and whispered - No. I Thank You for being a friend. The only friend I have - He smiled, looking at those green eyes - Aurora, Thank You. 

She touched his cheek, making him blush, but gave him a heartwarming hug, as the cart descent and the sunset faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic is turning itself to a cliché netflix romance cristmass movie type and i dont know how to feel about this


	4. Cookie Dough from a Random Carnival Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I know that this fanfic is not uploaded very often, but thank you sm for giving it a chance!  
>  I want to develop Aurora and Willy ´s relantionship so that they have a good chemistry together, so let´s go!

💚

After some minutes, the couple walked away from the carnival on a cold night of November, still holding each other's hand, but never bothering about it. 

“So- as a candyman, have you ever thought of opening a factory?” Aurora asked jumping like a little girl while walking 

“I did! But, I’m still young at the business, and I don’t want to be anxious about the future” Willy said, putting his hand on his chin, making a nervous face “I mean, I can’t even predict how many customers I will have tomorrow! How am I supposed to think about a factory?”

“First- you are not going to have any customers ‘cause tomorrow is sunday and you are closed on sundays “ She said, making Willy chuckle a bit “ A second, it would not kill you if you thought about your future at least once! After all, you have great ambitions “ 

“I know, “ He said , looking to their feet walking into the snow. “ But I don’t want to get too comfortable. I have to give everything that I got, but I can’t be overconfident” 

“Yeah, that is true.” Aurora said, stopping and making Willy stare at her“ Wow, we are speaking like parents talking to their kid “ 

They both chuckled and smiled towards each other. Aurora made a surprise face and touched Willy’s chin, making him blushed .

“You got something here” She said scratching his chin with a soft tumb. Willy could do anything but stare at her eyes. “ Is really stuck...got it!” 

She smiled and showed her finger to him “ Cookie dough from that chinese booth “ Then she tried to clean her finger in her clothes “This is so sticky, ew!”

“Here!” Willy said, reaching for his trousers pockets and picking up a small purple handkerchief “Use this” 

She nodded and removed the stain. She stood her hand to give back, but he stopped her by putting his hand on top of her “Keep it “ he whispered “It may be useful, someday!”.

She smiled and whispered “Thank You”.

They were so deep down their own fantasy world that neither of them could notice the strange figure walking behind and dramatically pulling Aurora up by the waist, making the girl scream. 

Willy gasped in shock as the unknown figure was hit by a strong ewbol and fell to the ground. “Hijo de puta! “ Aurora said looking down at the figure. 

Willy frozen as he recognized the blond marvelous boy from the restaurant that he saw yesterday. He couldn’t help but blushed as Aurora smirked and helped him get up. 

“Is this any way to treat , like , anyone on the street? “ She said angrily to the boy , who chuckled .

“I’m sorry god, I have sinned once again” He said dramatically , making her groan and looked at Willy. He had a strong british accent and Willy only now noticed his brown, milk-chocolate eyes.The boy followed her gaze and smiled at the chocolatier, who still had that same frozen face “And who is this odd friend of yours?” 

“This is Willy Wonka! He is a chocolatier, just like you! Aurora said, smiling at Willy , who holded the same face. The boy chuckled and made Willy blushed. At these points, you should all know that Willy´s face was close to a tomato, but he had the winter cold at his side for once.

“I’m no chocolatier. I just happens to work at a candy store” Aurora opened her mouth but he tapped her head “As the garbage collector” 

Aurora ignored the comment and touched Willy’s hand, making him get out of his frozen state “Willy, this is Mathew! He’s an idiot who I called friend, he works at Slugworth’s candy shop! “ He looked lost to his friend. “You know, the dirty teeth chocolatier at Evergarden? The one that the children says he’s secretly a zombie?”

“Oh!” Willy made an “O” face “Oh. That one. Yeah. “ He looked at Matthew, stood his hand and tried to do his best smile ( that is, judging by Wonka’s abilities plus he being nervous, you probably know what a wonderful smile that must had been ) “Pleased to meet you Matthew” 

Mathew chuckled and shook his hand “I have heard stuff from you Wonka” he said putting his hands on his waist “many stuff” 

“Oh my goodness! I do hope only good stuff then” Willy awkwardly chuckled. After an extreme awkward silence, Matthew burst into laughter. Willy dropped his smile and Aurora looked angrily at the british.

“Don’t worry man! It is only good stuff , I swear!” He said received an angry smile from Aurora “ I’m sorry, it’s just that you sound so genuine worried but tried to hide it “ He smiled , making Willy blushed and Aurora smirked.

Suddenly , Aurora opened a big smile and looked at her friends with almost stars in her eyes. 

“Well- I just had the greatest idea where we could go next” Aurora said standing her arm to Matthew “Care to join us , Mr.Garbage boy? “ 

“With pleasure” Matthew said, grabbing her arm and smiling at Willy, who finally succeeded to smile back in a way that wasn’t creep. 

🧡

Half an hour later, we could locate a chocolatier, a random pianist and a garbage boy sat on the curb of Bloom street, all of them with a hot-dog on their hands. 

While Aurora and Mathew were devouring ( like me, you and every single other person do with delicious food) their hot-dog, Willy couldn´t let down his weird, yet almost disgust stare at the hot-dog. He didn't eat street food that much, so it was no wonder that he would suspect a hot-dog bought from a brazilian middle-age lady on a dark street at 9 pm.

“I told you” Matthew said, with his face full of mustard and mouth full of meat “ These hot-dogs are the best thing a human being could ever invent after pretzels” he said swallowing hard and coughing “Which only proves” he coughed once again “ That Mrs.Santos is a goddess herself”

“Good thing they invented the verb swallowing, right?” Aurora smirked , making Matthew dramatically chuckled , and looked at Willy, who still had a weird face looking at his untouchable hot-dog. “Willy? everything ok?”

“Yeah!” Willy said looking down again “Is just that...I never had a street hot-dog and I am a little bit anxious about it”. 

“I do get you man “ Matthew said cleaning his face “Is like a whole trip into the unknown. A delicious, unpredictable unknown".

Aurora smiled and bited her food “Take small bites. If you don't like it, we can buy another thing” 

Willy signed and looked down , once again , to the hot-dog. He took a small , really small indeed bite and his face went blank for a second. Aurora looked rather concerned as Matthew counted down his fingers from three to one and pointed at Willy.

Sundelly, Willy took a huge bite of it and moaned in delight. Aurora smiled and relief and Matthew gave her a “told you so” face. Willy was with stars in his eyes and a straight face looking down.

“This...This is…” Willy blabbered something, making Aurora and Matthew chuckled.

“Matthew, I think we broke him,” Aurora said, touching Willy’s arm, making him jump again. “Earth to Willy. You are with us?”

Matthew touched Willy’s other arm, making him stare at those brown eyes. Matthew smiled and yawned. 

“Man, I think I’m going to head home. Old man is going to be crazy if I show up late” He stood up and yawned once again “Besides, I’m pretty sure that I’m on the point of falling asleep”. 

Matthew stood his hand onto Aurora, who grabbed it and they both stood their hands towards Willy. At that moment, Willy’s world froze. Was this really happening? Are those people really hanging out with him? Isn’t he bothering them? Why would 

Willy closed his eyes and repeatedly thought “Wake up, Wonka”. His thoughts were interrupted by Aurora’s hand on his shoulder. 

This was real. 

For the first time , Willy Wonka had people who may consider him… a real friend. 

He smiled and jumped up . Aurora grabbed his arm and guided them towards Matthew. Matthew kissed Aurora on the cheek and touched Willy’s shoulder.

“It was a pleasure to meet ‘ya, Wonka, “ He said smiling. Willy returned the smile and Matthew waved a final goodbye and went the opposite way.

“Matthew is the only person in this entire world who claims to be british, but uses more american slang than a nacionalist” Aurora said , making Willy laugh. “Come on, let me follow you home.”

“But isn’t your home 2 blocks away from mine? “ Willy said as they were walking “ Don’t worry , Aurora, I can go home by myself” 

“Nonsense,” Aurora said, holding tighter Willy’s arm “I brought you to this mess, I’m taking you out of this mess”.

<3

After a quiet walking, they arrived in front of a small apartment of four floors. Since he spent a lot of his time on his precious store, Willy didn’t mind living here. There were still some halloween decorations on it’s buches. Aurora smiled and turned to Willy.

“So I see you Monday,” She said looking down to Willy’s hand. Willy followed her gaze only to be frozen by Aurora caressing his hand. 

“Aurora” Willy whispered. Aurora looked above and stared with passionate eyes “I … saw you playing piano very beautifully one day at the restaurant and … I would like to ask if… “ Willy made a stop and looked down.

“Yes?” She said, stooding his chin up.

“Would you play for me one day? “ He whispered, making her blush and smiled. She nodded and bopped his nose, making him freeze.

"It 'sa promise. A nose promise” she said kissing his cheek , whispering a good night and walking down the street. Willy couldn’t move a muscle or even take a breath of air.

He could only think one thing

“What is happening to you , Wonka?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You sm for reading until here!  
> So...i know that love triangle is a cliche but this is supposed to be netflix´s romantic xmas cliche movie type of fanfic   
> so yeah  
> Have a nice day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this new project of mine!  
> But don´t you worry! I´m working as well on Why did Beauregarde create this and I shall post twice a week each fic!  
> Thank you so much for your support !


End file.
